


Вампирский поцелуй

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 20th century begins, Gen, Hunters, M/M, Transylvania, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор из Ирландии приезжает в Трансильванию, чтобы собрать материал для научной работы. Но однажды вечером его планы меняются, потому что в каждой легенде лишь доля вымысла...<br/>Подарок для япушистый на Secret Winter Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вампирский поцелуй

_В чужом краю запретных врат не избежал и вот_

_Теперь мне нет пути назад_

_И нет пути вперед_

_Полна Румынская земля_

_зловещих темных тайн_

_ведут охоту на меня_

_все жители окраин._

**_КИШ «Письмо из Трансильвании»_ **

_Скотти,_

_Дорогой брат, если ты это читаешь, значит, я уже где-то на середине Ла-Манша, направляюсь к берегам Франции, куда дальше – пока точно не знаю. Надеюсь, матушка не будет слишком расстроена. Скажи ей, чтобы не волновалась из-за моего побега. Передай, что я ее люблю, но жизнь в Дублине не для меня. Буду искать новые легенды. Может, пришлю что для публикации,  без хлеба не останусь. Но, искренне надеюсь, что будет хватать и на пинту-другую пива. Иначе придется возвращаться, вот тогда точно пиши пропало._

_P.S. Полагаю, отец перепишет наследство на тебя. И поздравляю тебя заранее, ты справишься фабрикой куда лучше меня . Удачи тебе!_

_Будь умницей, не развали семейное дело, как сделал бы глупый брат-профессор._

_Кристофер._

 

Поставив точку на небольшом обрывке бумаги, который с трудом обнаружил в своем чемодане, собранном наспех, молодой человек откинулся на спинку стула и не спеша принялся раскуривать трубку. Конечно, он не первый, кто решился круто изменить всю свою жизнь, нарушить заранее прописанный сценарий для наследника крупной мебельной фабрики.  Задумчиво пуская кольца табачного дыма, Кристофер Эванс подписывал письмо брату. Все-таки исчезнуть, никак не объяснившись, духу не хватило. Работа – вот что спасало раньше. История и фольклор всегда отвлекали от серой повседневности и мрачных перспектив. Он насквозь пропах пылью университетской библиотеки, откуда выходил в последние месяцы лишь чтобы добраться до дома, по пути непременно заглянув в паб, а то и не в один, и просадить там все свое жалование. Но мы не станем пускаться  в подробности алкоголизма одного профессора из известной в Северной Ирландии семьи Эвансов, потому как наша история произошла позже. Когда  пива в жизни нашего героя стало на пару литров в день меньше, а раны на сердце затянулись достаточно, и он смог окунуться с головой в новый омут, на этот раз, стальных серых глаз.

Итак, как же все произошло? Решение было принято, под покровом ночи парень отправился в порт. Эванс выбрал целью место столь удаленное от дома, что одна дорога заняла месяцы. Хотя до Лондона удалось добраться быстро и без происшествий. Кристофер остановился на пару дней у друга, который помог достать билеты до Франции.

Как наш профессор пустился во все тяжкие запоя? Причина тому - предательство невесты, раскрывшееся прямо у алтаря. И с кем же она изменила Кристоферу? С его лучшим другом. Это было неожиданно, брошенный жених неделю заливал свое горе и не мог остановиться еще долго. Все заходило слишком далеко. Но отец пригрозил лишить наследства, кафедре были нужны новые научные труды и никому не нужен был спившийся Кристофер. Однажды утром матушка обмолвилась, что его хотят женить на наследнице из хорошей семьи, таким способом объединив две преуспевающие фабрики, и он решил более не откладывать свои планы и немедленно отправился на материк. Разбитое сердце проще успокоить чередой новых ощущений. Но никак не вынужденной женитьбой.

Этим туманным утром, оставив где-то за линией горизонта грязь и суету английской столицы, Кристофер Эванс отправлялся навстречу приключениям. Путь был неблизкий, предстояло много подготовительной работы и необходимая для дальнейших исследований встреча с немецкими учеными.

Но, конечно, он совсем не догадывался, что ощущения будут действительно весьма и весьма необычными. И совсем не связанными с работой.

Потому что Трансильвания – именно там предстояло собирать материал,- необычная земля. Куда необычнее остальной промышленной Европы, в которой уже никто не боялся страшных историй.

***

Говорят, во всем Валашском и Венгерском княжестве не сыскать мест более живописных и в то же время жутких, чем здесь, в Трансильвании. Моря дремучих лесов перемежаются с небольшими долинами-островками, на которых гроздьями вклинились светлыми пятнышками крыши деревенских домов и маковки церквей. Карпаты заслоняют горизонт, иной раз можно заметить на скалах причудливый княжеский замок с пустыми глазницами окон. Теперь в них никто не живет, да и князья потеряли свой авторитет и более не наводили благоговейный ужас на крестьян. Двадцатый век медленно опутывал сверкающей паутиной электрической сети города и селения. Цивилизация прогоняла прочь старые суеверия. Но не так-то просто избавиться от веры в сверхъественных тварей, которые жили в преданиях сменявшихся поколений. Здесь рассказывали истории, которые и по сей день вселяли трепет в сердца и сомнения в умы тех, кто отказывался признавать их существование.

Даже сейчас, в эпоху прогресса, предрассудки еще сильны. Но кому, как не наследнику огромной преуспевающей фабрики, по силам выкроить время, чтобы заняться легендами всерьез?

Прошло уже полгода, как Кристофер покинул родные берега Северной Ирландии, отправившись во Францию, а затем в Германию, по крупицам собирая информацию. Он искал реальную подоплеку жутких фантазий. Трансильвания оставалась загадкой, и очень привлекательной, особенно после вышедшей недавно книги Стокера. Мало кто решится отправиться так далеко, но Эванс был как раз из числа тех, кто готов пуститься в авантюру. Кристофер на несколько месяцев окопался в библиотеках Берлина, затем Мюнхена и, наконец, оказался в Будапеште, где нанял учителя венгерского. И вот теперь он здесь, в Богом забытом местечке в Восточной Европе, в маленьком городке, затерянном среди горных хребтов и вечнозеленых лесов.

\- Такое вот это место, парень. Кто-то скажет тебе - сказки. А я говорю, что  это все правда. Я его видал вот как тебя сейчас! Вот тебе крест!  – клялся лысеющий мужчина,  глаза его были широко раскрыты, нос и щеки покраснели от выпитого. Его рассказ о человеке в длинном сюртуке обычно производил сильное впечатление на проезжающих туристов. Только не в этот раз.

Может, ирландец мало выпил? Сидел и бровью не вел, только ухмылялся.  Вообще он подозрительный. Редкий гость добирался до этой деревни, а чтоб задержаться дольше, чем на день – так вообще не припомнить таких. А этот околачивался здесь уже добрую неделю. И к тому же неплохо знал венгерский. Иностранцы, черт их разберет. Разочаровавшись в собеседнике, мужчина потерял всякий интерес продолжать разговор. Красноречиво махнул в его сторону рукой и подозвал хозяйку трактира.

\- Иляна, налей еще. Почему я должен просить?

Секунду спустя из-за кухонной двери выплыла женщина средних лет, одетая в национальный наряд из шерстяной ткани, усыпанной разноцветным шитьем.

\- Ох, видела б тебя жена, Димитру, ох, не поздоровилось бы тебе. Что ж ты вечно гостей запугиваешь? Не слушай его, сынок, он у нас вечно мелет чушь почем зря.

Димитру попытался оправдаться, но потом сдался и утопил свое поражение в еще трех кружках пива, расплатился и ушел.

Иностранец наблюдал за сценой, вежливо улыбаясь.  На самом деле, в подобные сказки он не верил, но знал – слухи на пустом месте не рождаются.

В тот вечер Кристофер ушел довольно рано. В окнах там и тут еще дрожали светлячки света, сумерки только-только укутали темнотой уставшую после долгого дня деревушку. Впереди была долгая холодная октябрьская ночь. Днем было еще тепло, но ледяной свистящий ветер развеял иллюзию задержавшегося лета.

До гостиницы идти всего минут десять, Эванс неспешно прогуливался по мощеной булыжниками улочке сохранившейся со средневековья части городка. Вдруг откуда-то сверху донесся странный звук, похожий на хлопанье крыльев. Кристофер запрокинул голову, но ничего не увидел. Странно. Может, показалось? Однако чуть погодя он услышал за спиной шаги. В этот час на улицах уже почти не было пешеходов. Кристофер обернулся и увидел вдали фигуру человека в черном, лица было не разглядеть. Но только что  узнав историю от местного пропойцы, воображение  быстро совместило услышанное и увиденное.

Растерявшись на мгновение, Кристофер рванул, что было духу, до гостиницы, добрался до своей комнаты и осторожно посмотрел в окно, не зажигая свечей. Он мог поклясться, что увидел, как черная тень скользнула по стене на противоположной стороне улицы.

 

***

 

На следующий день он проснулся после обеденного часа. Сон сморил Кристофера лишь под утро. Закончив писать запланированное на этот день, вечером он вновь отправился в деревенский трактир, в надежде услышать что-то еще про загадочного демона, пугающего жителей. Вдруг в трактир ввалилась группа людей. Вроде ничего необычного, гуляющая компания, если бы не одно «но». Кристофер даже заволновался сперва, не пришли ли они грабить, то была настоящая банда. Каждый вооружен до зубов. Шумная компания распределилась по свободным местам, один из них затянул песню на каком-то местном наречии, подыгрывая на гитаре, остальные подхватили. Всего их было чуть больше дюжины. Хозяйка Иляна захлопотала, распорядившись на кухне, чтобы готовили закуски,  и принялась разливать пиво по кружкам. Ее, по всей видимости, нисколько не смущал ни шум, ни оружие гостей. Наоборот, она добродушно смеялась,  о чем-то беседуя с рыжеволосой девушкой.

-Эй, не против, если сяду тут? – спросил один из мужчин у Кристофера, засмотревшегося на медные переливы локонов.   Выглядел он грозно, носил бороду, длинные светлые волосы были забраны на затылке.

-Конечно, садись.

\- Это же ты иностранец, из Англии, кажется?- поинтересовался здоровяк.

\- Из Ирландии. У вас тут все обо всем знают?- улыбнулся Кристофер.

Вдруг прямо над правым ухом кто-то слишком громко спросил:

\- А правда ли что ирландцы кого угодно перепьют?

Вот зря. Никогда не спорьте на эту тему с ирландцами. Никогда. Потому что это правда.

 Никто уже не вел счет выпитому, но от последнего сраженного соперника его отделяла пара кружек. Эванс допил последнюю, победно опрокинул ее на стол и поднялся со стула. И тогда ощутил уже забытое после запоя чувство, когда мир кружится вокруг с невообразимой скоростью, а тело не поддается контролю. Одному черту известно, сколько времени он провел в трактире, но ушел оттуда не один. Он собрался выходить из уборной, когда  вдруг кто-то подкрался из-за спины и осторожно поцеловал его в шею. Совершенно невероятные ощущения, так Кристофера еще никто не целовал, очень нежно, до мурашек. Он выпил слишком много и не стал даже тратить время на разговоры, обернулся и сам настойчиво потянул незнакомца за собой. Он не помнил, как они добирались до гостиницы, но очень скоро Кристофер защелкнул дверной замок в своей комнате и вновь очутился в требовательных объятиях.

***

Эванс проснулся среди ночи, и не сразу понял за пульсирующей болью в висках, что не так. Тихо потрескивал камин, едва освещая обшарпанные стены, напротив кровати застыла фигура в черном. Человек поднес к губам палец и зашипел, чтобы Кристофер не кричал. А он не мог даже пошевелиться. В голове не укладывалось. Дверь вроде была заперта изнутри, но окно приоткрыто. Веяло холодом. Что происходит? Что за чертовщина? Он что, забрался через окно? На третий этаж? Хотя…Это же невозможно, как это…Кристофер начал смутно припоминать события вечера, вспомнил трактир, спор, и… боже праведный.

-Пойдем со мной, - позвал черный. Его голос не был зловещим, скорее мягким и даже приятным. Эванс уставился на него, лица незнакомца не было видно, но в глазах его отражалось мерцание догорающей свечи на столе.

-Кто ты? – спросил Кристофер, понемногу смелея. Но ответа не последовало. Возможно, разговор бы был несколько длиннее, но...

Вдруг в дверь резко постучали. Затем, без предупреждения, снесли с петель. В комнату ввалился грузный мужчина, за ним вошла красивая женщина, Кристофер невольно залюбовался ее огненно-рыжими волосами, поняв, что видит их не в первый раз, а когда посмотрел туда, где секунду назад был человек в черном, того уже и след простыл.

\- Черт. Беги, Себастиан, беги! Я все равно тебя достану! – женщина кричала в открытое окно, она была рассержена, разочарована. Будто бы от нее ускользнула…добыча?

-Эм...я…что происходит? – все было настолько дико и необъяснимо, Эванс хотел узнать хоть что-нибудь. Или проснуться, это ведь сон, правда? Иначе что за…

\- Спросила бы я, как вам Трансильвания, но в свете последних событий не стану, - все еще не отрывая взгляда от окна, произнесла незнакомка. Но ничего враждебного в ее тоне не было, наоборот, его можно было принять за извинения. Ну а что она сделала, всего лишь ворвалась в его комнату посреди ночи, но ведь не она одна. Сегодня было что-то подозрительно много гостей.

\- Милый, поставь дверь на место и иди, подожди меня внизу, - приказала она парню, вынесшему дверь. Здоровяк безмолвно повиновался, а Кристофер успел рассмотреть гостью получше. Утепленный мехом длинный аспидный плащ, черная бархатная блуза, утянутая в корсет, такого же цвета брюки и высокие сапоги на каблуке, обтягивающие стройные щиколотки. Вышитый красно-золотым крестообразным узором широкий пояс разбавлял мрачность тонов. Хотя в этом ему несколько помогала кобура на кожаных ремнях, пристегнутых к бедру и большой серебряный крест на груди. Медные локоны свободно спадали на плечи. Ясный взгляд и четкость движений выражали спокойствие и уверенность.

\- Я Наталия. Ты видел здесь того, за кем я охочусь. Их здесь немало. Может слышал, иначе как здесь оказался иностранец.

\- Это…это что, вампир? … – внезапно понял Кристофер, глаза его расширились от осознания, что нет, не сон, и да, его поиски  увенчались успехом.

\- Да, можно и так их называть. Я же предпочитаю «кровопийцы» или попросту «ублюдки». Этот почему-то не напал на тебя сразу. Расскажи мне, что необычного ты замечал здесь в последнее время, эм, Кристофер?

\- Просто Крис,- поправил тот, все больше осознавая особенность создавшегося положения.

-Рада познакомиться. А ты крепкий парень, Крис,  перепить Мартина? Никому еще не удавалось на моей памяти. Мы охотники, а у тебя в комнате только что был тот, кого мы ловим,  – заявила она.

-Ты звала его по имени, кажется, Себастиан?

-Конечно, у него есть имя. Пока их не раскрыть, они неплохо сходят за людей. Этот вон вообще в замке жил фамильном.

\- Вампир в замке?

-Ну да. То, что пишут в ваших книжках немного похоже на правду. Есть немного. Пьют кровь. Только еще любят закусить свежим мяском. Превращаются в зверей, в летучих мышей тоже, но это только в полнолуние. Спят в гробах? Вовсе нет. Спят в укромном месте, хрен их найдешь. В основном держатся поодиночке, мы тут как раз такого нашли. И он тебя, кстати, тоже нашел. Странно, что сразу не убил, обычно так не бывает. Да ты не бойся, - ухмыльнулась она, увидев, как у Криса глаза на лоб полезли. - Тебя тут никто не укусит, пока ты с нами. Ты вроде всех про легенды спрашивал? Писатель?

-Вроде того, - ответил он, уже совсем привыкнув к сложившимся обстоятельствам и внезапным гостям. Об угрозе стать жертвой вампирского нападения он как-то не беспокоился, слишком много всего узнал сразу.

-А драться ты умеешь?- вопросительно приподняла бровь Наталия,

-Немного, - улыбнулся Крис, вспомнив лихие юношеские времена. Да, ученые тоже могут дать отпор.

-Отлично, тогда мы возьмем тебя на охоту, если хочешь. Через два дня. До полнолуния нужно справиться с ним, в полнолуние они почти неуязвимы. Пойдешь?

Крис кивнул машинально, не успев даже, как следует, подумать... Поверил бы он полгода назад, что окажется в подобном переплете со сверхъестественными тварями и отважными защитниками местных жителей?

А еще, что более волнительно – он что, переспал с вампиром?

***

Охота не увенчалась успехом, вампир слишком хорошо скрывался. Все, что они нашли – цепочка следов, оплетающая стволы припорошенных инеем деревьев. Похолодало, за ночь лужи сковала тонкая корка трескающегося льда. Полнолуние наступало на следующей неделе, охотники злились на свою неудачу. Наталия вовсе пропадала днями напролет, разведывая одной ей известные тропы.

Как-то Крису приснился сон, до жути похожий на правду. Он пытался убежать от фигуры в черном, но никак не мог. Черный человек, кажется, вовсе не торопился, но неумолимо приближался. Они оказались на какой-то скале, внизу виднелись верхушки деревьев. Прямо на краю Крис остановился и обернулся, в кромешной темноте глаза преследователя сверкали дьявольскими алыми искрами.

-Пойдем со мной, - голос низкий, мужской. Крис не мог ступить вперед, он же разобьется, а отступить – что, если смерть ожидает его и там? Из-за плотной занавеси облаков показалась луна, зловеще заливая местность молочно-белым сиянием. Раздался заливистый смех, мужчина взмахнул полами длинного плаща и шагнул навстречу.

Кристофер невольно шагнул назад и полетел вниз. Но мгновение спустя оказался в объятиях, падение прекратилось, его спасли.

\- Не бойся, все будет хорошо, - прошептал кто-то и поцеловал в шею, совсем как тогда в уборной трактира.

Ощущение падения в пропасть выдернуло из сна. Чертовщина какая-то. И как натурально. Вампир Себастиан такой, каким Крис его запомнил. Потребовалось еще немало времени, чтобы перевести дух и снова заснуть. Но он еще не знал, что этому сну суждено стать былью.

***

Ночь полнолуния наступала уже сегодня. Сначала все было как обычно, охотники обходили ловушки, Наталия шла впереди, дав указание держаться вместе, «или кровопийца не упустит нашего ирландца, парни». Но ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уже краснело, готовясь зайти за горизонт, а тени отдавали зловещим багрянцем, все стало хуже некуда. Крис оступился – шел слишком близко к краю оврага, переходящего в гряду скал. Его закрутило, он катился вниз, набирая скорость, какой-то камень рассек ему бедро, продрав плотную ткань брюк, а в конце своего стремительного спуска ударился головой о камни, последнее, что увидел, теряя сознание – что-то черное мелькнуло перед глазами, кажется, летучая мышь, затем темнота заволокла все вокруг.

Очнулся он в полумраке комнаты с очень высоким потолком. В камине потрескивали поленья, было тепло и даже очень уютно, если бы не ноющая боль в боку и онемевшая нога, Крис бы мог и не вспомнить о своем недавнем полете в овраг. В центре комнаты с потолка свешивался внушительный канделябр, возле кровати, (А какая кровать! Даже в королевских семьях таких не было. Произведение искусства, а не кровать!)  на низком столике догорала свеча. Вдруг скрипнула дверь, послышались шаги.

Крис приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто его спас, в чьем доме он оказался. И какого же было удивление, когда  в человеке в черном фраке  он узнал вампира Себастиана.

\- Уже проснулся?- вампир заговорил, слишком дружелюбно улыбаясь, не похоже было, что он собирался нападать. Говорил он на чистом английском, почти без акцента. – Два дня проспал, не бойся, теперь все будет хорошо.

-Ты что, не убьешь меня?

Вампир рассмеялся, обнажив аккуратные клыки.

\- Нет, Крис, я не нападаю на ирландцев. Тебе нужно еще поспать, но сначала поешь, - он помог ему сесть и пододвинул поднос с аппетитно пахнущим мясом и овощами на красивых металлических тарелках с вычурной гравировкой. - Ешь, набирайся сил.

Не ожидаешь заботы от потенциального убийцы, но тот говорил убедительно и вызывал симпатию. Теперь Крис мог рассмотреть его, без лишних теней, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Длинные волосы аккуратно убраны назад, на пальцах красовались роскошные перстни, черный фрак был расшит мелкими драгоценными камнями, они переливались, отчего цветы и диковинные звери, вышитые ими, казались живыми. Шею скрывал атласный белый платок, перехваченный крупной золотой брошью с рубинами, которые напоминали капли крови. Эванс зачарованно любовался этим сиянием. Вампир застыл неподвижно, немного хмурясь, выглядел озабоченно и уж точно не желал Крису зла. После затянувшейся из-за пристального изучения друг друга взглядами паузы Себастиан встрепенулся и принялся суетиться вокруг гостя. Перемешал угли в камине, налил воды в стакан, собрал опустевшую посуду.

\- Прости за то, что напугал тогда, не знал, что ты проснешься. И прости, что упустили тебя из виду. Наталия переживает, скоро зайдет тебя проведать.

-Наталия? Постой…вы что, заодно? – удивился Крис, - Что я еще не знаю?

-Да, заодно. Молю тебя, не злись. Если коротко, семья Наталии помогает мне вот уже третье столетие. Мы боремся с теми вампирами, что не могут укротить жажду человеческой крови. Мы можем существовать и на овечьей, просто к этому нужно привыкнуть. Охотники спасают жизни жителей окрестных деревень и городов, но прикрываются обычной охотой на дичь. Чтобы не привлекать внимания. То, что произошло той ночью… Наталия заметила, что мы ушли вместе, но не стала мешать, потому что со мной так раньше никогда не было. Сотни лет одиночества – от такого и умом тронуться можно, вот я и…Я думал, что напугал тебя, Наталия спасла ситуацию, теперь ты знал самое главное, я хотел встретить тебя в том лесу, чтобы поговорить, но все пошло не так, все…эм..сорвалось, – Крис коротко выдохнул, теперь мозаика событий собиралась во что-то более менее логичное. Ай да Наталия. - Здесь, в моем замке, мы в безопасности. Но теперь тебе лучше не показываться местным жителям. Все думают, что ты погиб. Если появишься – примут за нечисть. Народ здесь суеверный. Если хочешь, Наталия проводит до границы и ты сможешь вернуться домой. Но все-таки останься, пока не заживет нога, прошу, - теперь Крис перевел взгляд от каменьев к глазам вампира и не мог от них оторваться. Самые прекрасные глаза, которые ему довелось увидеть. Может, это неправильный вампир? И потом, ведь та ночь, которую он не мог забыть, те ощущения, которые он помнил…

\- Что было тогда…ночью...мне же не приснилось, да?

Запись о вампирах номер один. Вампиры могут краснеть и смущаться. Еще они опускают глаза в пол и не говорят пугающим шипящим голосом. Они робко мямлят. Если слушать недостаточно внимательно, вообще не разобрать.

-Да…Ты что, все вспомнил?

\- Себастиан… - невозможно было смотреть на него, такого поникшего, ничуть не угрожающего, и сдерживаться. Поэтому Крис потянул его на себя и поцеловал. В шею. Стараясь в точности повторить тот прием, с которого и началось их знакомство. Вампирский поцелуй. Кто бы мог подумать, что это не жутко, а наоборот, страшно притягательно. Неделю назад и Крис об этом не знал. Но теперь не было пути назад, и он целиком поддался ходу событий. Начиналась новая жизнь. Уединенная, но счастливая. Такая, о которой даже и не мечтал.

***

_Дорогой Скотт,_

_Надеюсь, все у вас хорошо. Пишу, чтобы сказать, твой братец жив и здоров. В Ирландию не вернусь. Хотя, может, когда-нибудь да приеду вас навестить. Я поселился в одном удивительно красивом месте, должно быть, ты даже слышал о нем. Трансильвания, это в Восточной Европе. Дух захватывает, такие здесь живописные места. Возможно, я первый ирландец, добровольно отказавшийся от пива. Но на то есть веская причина. Как там, в песне? «Простите, родные, заблудшего сына, ведь тот сожалеет, что много грешил. Не буду я больше разбойником диким, и это я твердо да крепко решил»*._

_Счастливо, Скотти. Передай матушке, чтоб не держала на меня зла. Я вас люблю._

_Блудный сын, Кристофер._

*Вольный перевод куплета из ирландской песни « Wild Rover»

 

 


End file.
